The present invention is related to circuits in which a field-effect transistor device controls power transfer from an alternating polarity electrical power supply to a load means, particularly when such field-effect of transistor devices are capable of being integrated in monolithic integrated circuits.
The copending applications above entitled "Alternating Polarity Power Supply Control Apparatus" disclose several versions of circuits for controlling power transfer from an alternating polarity electrical power supply to a load means where the circuit components for directing operation of the primary power transfer control element are also supplied electrical power from the alternating polarity power supply. In some of these versions, the switching on of the primary power transfer controlling element, a field-effect transistor device, as a result of a command to do so eliminates or permits reducing the supply of electrical power to the circuit components used for controlling this primary power transfer control transistor device. An energy storage device is provided in certain of these versions which continues to supply power for the circuit components directing the primary power transfer control device even when this device is switched on. Sooner or later, however, this energy storage means will discharge to the point where there is no longer sufficient electrical power stored therein to operate the circuit components directing the primary power transfer control device.
At such a time, the circuit components directing operation of the primary power transfer controlling device can no longer keep this device switched on. When this device switches off, the energy storage means is again charged and the electrical components for directing operation of the primary power transfer controlling device are again operative so that this device thereafter again switches on assuming the command to do so remains.
A desirable feature for such a circuit would be the inclusion of a means to reduce the drain on the energy storage means by the circuit components directing the primary power transfer control device during times when this device is switched on. This would accomplish keeping the device switched on for a longer period of time before insufficient electrical power to the circuit components controlling this device causes the device to be switched off for a storage means recharge.